Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514
Office of President of Wiki Oh.... And I don't have a chance to win? :( [[User:Mocky74|'Show me']] [[User talk:Mocky74|'a smile ^^']] 15:27, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Eeemmm...Czekam już niewiem ile i czy MOJA OBOZOWICZKA BĘDZIĘ W STAR OF THE MUSIC? Polska122 16:54, sie 18, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 10:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Maybe... is it English because I just went on this wikia to see what it is and I saw someone stole my character so I commented in Polish using google translate. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 19:29, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I will. Was there a particular character of mine you wanted on your show? Just wondering. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 19:47, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Laurel. She has a hat like Leshawna's cousin Jasmine, black skirt, light blue tank top, black eyes, and orange/brown curly hair in a ponytail. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 19:56, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright here's her original thumb|160pxI can't find the copied photo but the user is User:Ricky12 he named her Camilla. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 20:09, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and wait.. you want to write a song for your show? Week 1 Alright here's her photo as disco. Here's the song: Jersey Style. I walk into the club, club, club, club I walk into the club, club, club, club I walk into the club, club, club, club.... Got my spray tan on Gotta poof up my hair with a ton Gotta get supah tan and I got to see my fan be---cause I'm re---aaaa--dddd---yyy to fist pump Fist pump till the night ends, ends, ends. This is be----cause I'm rocking it Jersey S---t---y---l---e I'm gonna loose it when I'm Jersey s-----t----y---l---e You better watch your back 'cause i'm never looking back. When I turn Jersey S--t---y--l---e. When I turn Jersey S--t---y--l---e. When I turn Jersey S--t---y--l---e. You better watch your back 'cause i'm never looking back, back, back. You better watch your back 'cause i'm never looking back, back, back. You better watch your back 'cause i'm never looking back, back, back. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuudddddddddddddddyyyyyyy. Sorry I know that song was terrible and short sorry. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 21:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ej przemek ! Jak dodać zdjęcię i piosenke do tego odcinka zaraz ci prześle ok dodasz too do tego? O i przemek ona jest przebrana za Piosenkarkę moją ulubioną ta piosenkarka to Inna Dzięki Przemek wiem że nie wylecę bo na pewno to wyleci ten Russel;)Polska uratuję ci życię 14:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Nie przesadzaj z tą polonią:) Mieszkam niedaleko Wśi ta wieś to jadachy :) Ale wiesz jak mi się dobrze mieszka? Normalnie cudo żaden samochód prawię nie przejedzie! A mieszkasz w bloku czy w domku ? Bo ja w domku A i jeszcze ty w jakiej miejscowości? To ty masz też fajnie bo masz blisko do morza ja żeby pojechać nad morze to zawsze muszą minąć 2 dni ale przynajmniej do zakopanego mom bliźutko:) A ty w bloku czy w domku? Dobra muszę kończyć:)Paa i do jutra Niee no coty! do drugirgo to bedzie Przemuś muszę kończyć bo ide z tatą i z psami za dom Przemek ile masz lat? Nie pisałam na chacie bo nikt nie odpisuję ja mam 15 lat przyślij swoją fotke:) Week 2 Wow I got 2nd great! So here's the next song. Reach for the Stars Don't allow people to let you down,let you down, let you dooooooowwwwwwwnnnnn! let you down,let you down, let you dooooooowwwwwwwnnnnn! let you down,let you down, let you dooooooowwwwwwwnnnnn! You better not hate yourself You better not quit! You better not pout You better watch out I'm coming around I'm coming around You must trust your self, trust yourself, trust yourselllllllllllllf. You must trust your self, trust yourself, trust yourselllllllllllllf. You must trust your self, trust yourself, trust yourselllllllllllllf. Always reach for the stars Always do your best job Always trust your abilities 'Cause I'll always be with yooooooooooou If you just belieeeeve 'cause You better not hate yourself You better not quit! You better not pout You better watch out 'Cause i'm coming around,coming around, coming around You better watch out 'Cause i'm coming around,coming around, coming around I'm cooommming aroundddddd Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Sorry for another bad song that seems to not make since, i'm not good at this. But it's fun i'm surprised I made the first round. :) I don't know if I can make it today, because I'm not home and my art program expired him, possibly I will be eliminated, but that's NOT sure. [[User:Mocky74|'Show me']] [[User talk:Mocky74|'a smile ^^']] 06:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Finale Let me just say your competition was fun even though it was kinda hard with being kinda busy but here's the last photo and song. She is supposed to look kinda like Eminem. It's probably the hardest design to make and the son The End You suck You suck You suuuuuck. You broke my heaaarrrrt You let me fall You watched me cry I rather die You took my heart And let a fart You just threw everything away. Well, This is the end This is my time This is my moment I won't cry I won't say hi I'll just watch you fail 'Cause This is the end I made my mark It just alll depends on my mind I'm gonna beat the monster inside of yoou I'm gonna prove you wrong 'Cause this is the end I'm not backing down Because I willllllll beaaaaaaaaaattttttttt youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. It's probably the hardest design to make and the song was kinda bad again sorry if it doesn't sound like hip-hop. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 19:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Przemek weś dodaj do 3 odc zdjęcię i piosenkę Do you know fuck you know? Rapping that I want? Then listen again and dance at the sign. Let me introduce you my people raging here in the club. Listen again and say yes! chorus: Let me introduce you szalejącyn my people here in the club and who is crazy as niewiem! Because the Welcome Mat and crazy until the night! Wolves howl long. Cats have an eye on you. Just look at the floor. Chorus: Let me introduce you szalejącyn my people here in the club and who is crazy as niewiem! Because the Welcome Mat and crazy until the night! Hey, can you tell me how can I add chat in a wiki? G₩₠nn¥₪¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 10:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually kinda busy sorry but I would have loved to join if I could. BEST SIGNATURE EVER! 17:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Weś zablokuj tego Spiella bo mnie wkurza oco mu chodziJennifer Lopez 13:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC)